VIVID Imagination
is an original solo song performed by Mochizuki Anna. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Vivid Vivid Koko ni PASU o nyuuryoku Rabbit Rabbit Shounin Welcome to the Virtual World. Tsutaetai koto wa chanto aru keredo Naze ka umaku koe ni dekinai kara Kaomoji wa doushite DEFORUTO janai no? (´・ω・｀) Nante ne naimononedari de PASUWAADO o nyuuryoku Sotto GEETO wa aiteku itsumo RIARU to chigau kao MEIKU APPU kanryou tobikomu no Let’s Go! (Catch me!) Tokimeki ga JANPU shite (Touch me!) Kokoro o SHINAPUSU ga Hora tsunagatte SHINKURO suru no SUPIIDO agete (Catch me!) Dokidoki ga SHOOTO suru (Touch me!) ROGUIN de MAJIKARU na (FANTAJII?) "Watashi" mezameru (NEBAARANDO) ――― Daitan futeki na GAARU Vivid Vivid Kimi no namae kikasete Rabbit Rabbit Shounin Welcome to the Virtual World. Mondai wa tokanakya tsugi e to susumenai Sore wa tabun, dokodatte onaji desho? Keikenchi kasanete idomi ni ikanakya SUTEEJI wa tsune ni KURITIKARU ONRAIN no madobe de te o futteru Kimi no tonari made WAAPU shite tte ii kana? Hanashitai koto ga afurechau Calling! (Catch me!) RIPURAI mo FURU PAWAA (Touch me!) REBERU wa itsumo TENSHON MAX de "Daisuki" o tada… tsutaetai kara! (Catch me!) HANDORU de yobi au (Touch me!) ROGUIN no PUROSESU de (RIARAIZU!) "Watashi" mezameru (NEBAARANDO) ――― Hengen jizai na GAARU I won’t… honto wa zutto I want… kidzuite hoshii Kotoba janai sugata janai Marude KOIN mitai Let me… uragawa ni iru "watashi" datte Chanto -koko- ni iru "watashi" nano "Kyou mo pipitto PAAFEKUTO! IIEI!!" (Catch me!) Kakusareta tobira wa (Touch me!) Tanjun na PAZURU no naka nemuttete Deau hi o tada… zutto matteru (Catch me!) DEJITARU wa MAJIKARU (Touch me!) ROGUIN de tokubetsu na (FANTAJII) "Watashi" mezameru (NEBAARANDO) ――― Daitan futeki na GAARU Vivid Vivid Koko ni PASU o nyuuryoku Rabbit Rabbit Shounin Welcome to the Game... Vivid Vivid Kimi no namae kikasete Rabbit Rabbit Shounin Imagination Girl. |-| Kanji= Vivid Vivid ココニパスヲニュウリョク Rabbit Rabbit 承認 Welcome to the Virtual World. 伝えたいコトはちゃんとあるけれど ナゼか上手く声に出来ないから 顔文字はどうして　デフォルトじゃないの？(´・ω・｀) なんてね　無いものねだりで パスワードを入力 そっとゲートは開いてく　いつも リアルと違う顔 メイクアップ完了　飛び込むの Let’s Go! (Catch me!)トキメキがジャンプして (Touch me!)ココロをシナプスが ホラ　繋がってシンクロするの　スピードあげて (Catch me!)ドキドキがショートする (Touch me!)ログインでマジカルな(ファンタジー？) 「私」目覚める(ネバーランド) ―――大胆不敵なガール Vivid Vivid キミノナマエキカセテ Rabbit Rabbit 承認 Welcome to the Virtual World. 問題は解かなきゃ次へと進めない それはたぶん、ドコだって同じデショ？ 経験値重ねて挑みに行かなきゃ ステージは常にクリティカル☆ミ オンラインの窓辺で手を振ってる キミの隣まで ワープしてっていいかな？ 話したいコトがあふれちゃう Calling! (Catch me!)リプライもフルパワー (Touch me!)レベルはいつもテンションMAXで “大好き”をただ…伝えたいから！ (Catch me!)ハンドルで呼び合う (Touch me!)ログインのプロセスで(リアライズ！) 「私」目覚める(ネバーランド) ―――変幻自在なガール I won’t…ホントはずっと I want…気付いて欲しい 言葉じゃない　姿じゃない まるでコインみたい Let me… 裏側にいる「私」だって ちゃんと現実-ここ-にいる「私」なの 『今日もピピッと　パーフェクト！イェイ!!』 (Catch me!)隠されたトビラは (Touch me!)単純なパズルの中　眠ってて 出逢う日をただ…ずっと待ってる (Catch me!)デジタルはマジカル (Touch me!)ログインでトクベツな(ファンタジー) 「私」目覚める(ネバーランド) ―――大胆不敵なガール Vivid Vivid ココニパスヲニュウリョク Rabbit Rabbit 承認 Welcome to the Game... Vivid Vivid キミノナマエキカセテ Rabbit Rabbit 承認 Imagination Girl. |-| English= Vivid Vivid Input password here Rabbit Rabbit Password accepted Welcome to the Virtual World. There are some things I want to tell you, but For some reason I can't speak that well Why isn't my emoticon the default? (´・ω・｀) Never mind, I'm asking for the impossible Input your password and gently open the gate This is the side of me that's different from real life Make up complete, so jump in, let's go! (Catch me!) My excitement's jumping (Touch me!) Hey, sync your heart's synapses with mine, gathering speed (Catch me!) My heartbeat is shorting out (Touch me!) After logging in, a magical (fantasy?) "me" will awaken (in Neverland) --- as a daring girl Vivid Vivid Tell me your name Rabbit Rabbit Accepted Welcome to the Virtual World. We have to fix problems, otherwise we can't proceed That's a bit like something else, right? Gaining EXP, now it's time for a battle The stage is always critical☆ミ Waving my hand through the online window Is it okay if I warp to be by your side? The things I wanna talk about are overflowing Calling! (Catch me!) A full-powered reply (Touch me!) My level is always at tension max, so I have to tell you... "I love you!" (Catch me!) Call me by my handle (Touch me!) After the login process, (Realize!) "I'll" wake up (in Neverland) --- as a phantasmagorical girl I won't... The truth is I want... I've always wanted you to notice Without words and without a form I'm like a coin Let me... The "me" on the other side is the "me" -here- (in real life) "Today was perfect! Yay!!" (Catch me!) Hidden behind the door (Touch me!) a simple puzzle sleeps I'll always... Be waiting for us to meet (Catch me!) Digital is magical (Touch me!) After logging in, a precious (fantasy) "me" will awaken (in Neverland) --- as a daring girl Vivid Vivid Input password here Rabbit Rabbit Password accepted Welcome to the Game... Vivid Vivid Tell me your name Rabbit Rabbit Accepted Imagination Girl. CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Mochizuki Anna) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! Day 2 (performed by: Natsukawa Shiina) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mochizuki Anna